REUNITED
by NikZkinE
Summary: [Slash] 1372 years passed from The Zero Requiem or to most known as The fall of the Tyrant Lelouch where a wishful Suzaku tiredly living by the will of the man he knew too late to have loved not knowing of said man, Lelouch, living and breathing yet soul slowly dying with C.C as his witness. Will their reunion fix both the broken men or will it only destroy them...
1. Pizza Delivery

**Pizza delivery**

_A thousand years or maybe more have passed since that faithful day that I have died. Funny thinking back on your own death may be called as mind racking but it did happen I did die. The year the day the month, I've forgotten it all as if it all was just a dream or maybe nightmare that I have lived. But when I think back I remembered it did happen for until now right in this moment I am but very much alive, though carrying a huge scar from the past; both physically and mentally. For all those years I have chosen to go in hiding; covering my face with a mask much heavier than of the mask of Zero I once had, yes, much, much heavier than that._

_All weaponry related technology are all but gone it's like traveling back in time where the biggest weapon that can harm people is fists. But still violence and harm is still there are many misunderstanding that can lead to war. But hey I'm not much of an optimist to think that the peace I had created long ago could actually be still here today._

_True, there are wars and conflicts all over the world but some are just of a minimal scale that the world doesn't actually looked at it with animosity in their eyes. The whole world is at peace until now though sometime small conflicts arise it's still stable as it is. All countries are all about diplomacy and peace; kind of hard to imagine that before, the world was in the brink of destruction because of wars that had happened on its soil. I'm relieved and also proud to see that my death had caused a wonderful future for those that I cared about though truthfully saying that I died partly because of personal reasons. _

_Code geass, yes many are familiar with the name but they are all but gone and are nothing but bones inside coffins buried deep under the soil. This code is very unusual indeed; I had managed to get my hands on the code that my bastard of a father got from V.V and was curious on the effects of it in one's body so I asked C.C for its data. When I asked her about it she frowned at me and said that I had to die. At first I laughed at what she said thinking that I still wanted to at least know what this code is before I died and to think that it will happen after I died is a bit hilarious on my side. So purely I died half because of wanting to unite the world and half wanting to find out what was the code. And now I'm here sitting in front of my laptop typing this silly story that I was to pass to my editor this noon and thinking that maybe just maybe they'd accept this plot that I had created, though it all happened in my life._

"Wait a second Lelouch! What in the world is this as if you're playing around with your job! Take me seriously here! The whole market is pestering the company to release the new series that you'll be doing and there you go again breaking the fucking forth wall!" you might be wondering who is this woman screaming her lungs out at me, so let me introduce. This young woman here, though she's in her forties, is Izaya Masako, my editor. Wondering why I have an editor? Well that is because…

"You're a top selling author for goodness sakes Lelouch you can't just stop for a whole three years without making another series! We're being killed by the media AND your fans! They're demanding to know what had happened to you and frankly speaking I do to! What the hell happened to you? Are you in a writer's block? Come on tell me!" So there you go she said it herself she is currently screaming at me, a writer, and a bestselling one at that, because I haven't been able to right a decent novel for three good years.

"I told you already, going to college and me writing doesn't mix, and I still have a thesis to write." There I go making up excuses for her again.

"Don't give me that college excuse Lelouch Lampelouge! You wrote your first best seller ten years ago and if you count it out it's when you were in a freaking grade school! Come on tell me Lelouch how old are you exactly? You told me not to put up your age in your profile and that you wouldn't even tell me what your age is really. We've known each other for ten years already me being your editor but I just saw your face three years ago when you released that book. I was surprised actually seeing as you look like your just seventeen or maybe younger." Ah~ you couldn't be farther from the point. Well no matter how you look at me like that it's not like I can actually tell you the truth without you laughing your ass out [sigh].

"Lelouch, you're front door is unlocked again, how many times do I have to tell you to lock it when you're idling." Oh and wow look who the cat dragged in.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you said that you were going to India to enjoy some curry there?" I glared daggers at the person who intruded.

"Why is that the way to meet a friend especially since we last met thirty years ago regarding that curry thing? Here, confectionaries from Italy, I got tired of India the first three years I was there." She said as she dropped the bags she was holding there and then stripped and headed for the bathroom.

"And how did you know where I was staying? I moved here seven years ago, where did you get the information I was here?" I asked as I sighed and picked up the clothes scattered on the floor and put them in the laundry basket.

"Easy enough, seeing as you're still attached to your name even after all this while." She said in the shower making her voice echo through the room. "Well, what are you planning now? You've stayed here far too long, how many years ten?" she followed up when she stepped out of the bathroom in a towel too short for convenience.

"I don't know maybe start over someplace else, maybe in Tokyo." I said lying on my bed.

"I don't like Tokyo, too crowded but hey I'd like to try out going to a high school though" she said as she put on her clothes.

"Um… am I disturbing? Should I be getting going?" Masako said as she looked at me and C.C nervously.

"Ah, yes but before you go." I said as I sat up I looked at her directly in the eye and said. "Erase all legal papers about me and about my identity from the media and oh forget about how I look like and I quit."

"What in the world are you talking about?" she screamed at me before walking out of the apartment.

"Still nothing huh." I said as I pulled on my casual clothes and stood up stretching.

"Hmm still trying huh, I told you that you won't be able to use it yet seeing as you overused it thirty years ago." C.C said as she sat down on the bed.

"And whose fault was that hmm." I said as I leaned close to her glaring at her at the same time.

"Whatever, let's just go. Pack up already." She said as she dialed at her phone.

"I'm fine going as I am; I don't need all these junk anyways. I'll just buy new ones." I said as I huffed when I noticed she's calling for pizza again.

"Fine then let's just wait for the pizza then we can go." She said as she lay on her back on the bed and hugged that stupid plushy she had for over millennia now.

"Fine but you know, you better be thankful that we can't gain weight or you'd be in whale's width by now." I said as I sat on the floor and fiddled with the laptop then sighed and got up when the doorbell rang and a loud voice saying 'pizza delivery' rang in my ears.


	2. Clean Underwear

**Clean Underwear **

One thousand three hundred seventy two years; this was the exact time that had passed since his death. The death of the tyrant king of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia, in the hands of Zero, the hero of justice he himself created. Zero, or to put it in reality, me in Zero's mask driving a sword through his heart feeling the life be taken away from him, me Kururugi Suzaku; it was I who killed him. For more than a millennia I lived in the influence of his geass, 'live on', making me take all measures into continuing my life. Now I'm a living immortal perfect product of the seventh generation cell immortalization project that I myself had lead in order to make myself immortal, and also in my own hands destroyed all data and all minds who know of the project to protect his peace.

For many years I have lived for my sins for my atonement and for my punishment and to keep him alive so that his own memories and ideals and peace are preserved in me. I am tired, yes very, very tired of living yet I can't die, he wouldn't let me to and somehow I'm glad that of all people that he knew, it was me that he trusts everything of him to keep. Yet even though he have given me all of his I couldn't get what I wanted from him, himself, his love, his eyes, his smile, his laugh, his own person, all of it gone.

I love him, only a fool would deny loving him so dearly. True, I have loved Euphy oh so, so much but that faded away and was erased by hatred that came with love of Lelouch. I'm awful, no other person need to tell me what I already know deep in my heart. I have betrayed her but I will not deny my love for him no one can take it away from me no one will and no one can.

"Young master Suzaku, the breakfast is ready would you like to eat in your room or would you join your father in the dining room." an elderly voice said after knocking three knocks.

I smiled lightly to myself thinking of this so called 'father' that took me in. "Yes, I'll be joining him; it's already very rare for him to be home of course I'll be eating with him, thank you Mrs. Riley."

"I'll inform the master, please take your time." She said and then walked away.

I sighed and erased the paragraph I had typed and shut down my laptop then stood up and went towards my wardrobe. I took out a green knitted sweater and put it on then proceeded on going to the dining room. I arrived at the front of the door when I heard a crash and pushed the door open and peeked inside but before I could make anything out a woman clearly furious stomped out of the room and pushed me aside harshly.

"Hmph! You said you were single and now you tell me you have a son! Ha! You've gotta be kidding me!" she said as she stomped out into the corridor and headed for the front doors.

He sighed then rubbed his forehead before banging his head on to the table. I dismissed all the stewards by waving my hand and closed the door behind me then approached the man who only looked five years older than me. "Another one?" I said as he nodded then I sighed. "Why do you keep on insisting that I'm your child? Just tell them I'm your ward." I said as I leaned on the table beside him.

"I took you in as a son; of course I'd have to tell them that I have a son! Besides I'm guessing she was a gold digger anyways." He said as he looked up at me.

I sighed then crossed my arms and looked outside in the garden. "Kazuki, I trust you with all my life and I as the older one I have to say, you must stop creating misunderstandings. You have feelings for her right?" I said as he nodded then I sighed once again.

"But I have to make sure that she'd accept you as you are, besides I'm just fascinated by her; oh speaking of women I met this beautiful woman last week in Italy. She was certainly unusual but never the less she was really easy to talk to and is very beautiful." He said animatedly and continued to blabber on and on about her. "And her hair is bright green and lengths down to her hips." He said that made me froze and looked at him wide eyed.

I grabbed his shoulders and shook him a little. "What was her name! Tell me Kazuki!" I screamed at him and shook his shoulders a bit rougher.

He brushed my hands aside and looked at me with questioning eyes and said. "She told me it was." He paused and thought it over and said. "C.C, weird name huh."

I slumped on the floor and was dumbfounded. 'It was C.C the woman who was with Lelouch, if I found her then just maybe, maybe he'll.'

"Oh and she's still in high school, she said that she was going to a school in Tokyo with her friend, she said they knew each other for a very long time so she decided to go there and dragged him with her."

He continued making me stand up and grab him by the arm harshly and asked. "What was this friend's name?"

He looked at me wide eyed but answered anyways. "It was… well, I think it was Lelouch."

I let go of his arm and stormed off to my room with him following behind. "Hey! What's the matter with you? Hey! Are you all right? Suzaku!"

"I'm going to Tokyo, Kazuki I need your help, I want to enter the school the they are going to." I said as I stuffed clothes in a suitcase not caring on organizing them.

"Why? Why all of a sudden?" he said as he sat on my bed and eyed the suitcase then grinned. "Are you interested in that green haired girl?"

I continued to put in clothes in the suitcase then said. "I couldn't care less of the girl, but I have something to talk about with her friend."

He looked at me curiously then shrugged his shoulders and lied down on the bed and continued to eye me while packing. "So it's the guy huh, whatever I'll come with you besides I want to know how to live as a bachelor in Japan, I'd never stepped foot in that country even once in my life yet though it was where my parents were born." He said rolling on his side and fiddled with the zipper of the bag.

He was spacing out while playing on the tag when I said. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it there, it's where I grew up in so I'm sure it's a wonderful place." He smiled at me then stood and went out of the door.

I sighed when he left but almost yelped when he peered through the door and said in a serious and non teasing tone. "Bring lots and lots of clean underwear ok, you always forgot to whenever we took a vacation." And with that he was gone.


	3. why are you alive?

Six, it was six in the goddamned morning when an irritating sound reached my ears. An alarm, oh how I loathed those things with a passion for a while now. An alarm means there was something important needed to be done and when that alarm starts ringing it means I need to do that important thing right away.

I stood up from my bed and headed for the shower and turned the water on waiting for the bath to be ready and went to the kitchen to fetch myself a bottle of milk. I went back to the bathroom with the bottle in hand and stripped down and entered the tub. I sighed as I lowered myself deeper into the water feeling the warmth caress my whole body.

I always liked baths and hated shower, I only take one if I'm confuse or unable to think for the sound of the shower soothe my mind. For I so love taking baths I made it my resolution that despite having to go to school at eight I will not rush my bath so I reluctantly bought an alarm.

I felt myself went dizzy and decided it was time to get ready for school. I stood up from the tub almost slipping at the wet floor and put on my robe then drank the milk then stepped out to my bedroom.

I analyzed my bedroom closely seeing as I was too tired to admire it last night when C.C. and I arrived at almost midnight last night. I looked at the wonderful colors of the room and found it soothing for the eyes; I guess C.C. really knows my tastes seeing as we lived together for the past millennia.

The room was decorated plainly with a single watercolor painting framed in blue marble frame hanged on the wall just above a jet black leather couch that was leaning on the same wall. My bed was a simple queen sized bed with jet black headboards and contrasting white sheets. The floor was carpeted with midnight blue carpet. The walls where painted blue as well but with a lighter hue.

I smiled lightly at the sight seeing as it was all just simple and not extravagant to take my mind off of the days from the revolution. I put on my clothes carefully making sure that there wasn't a single crease or fold in any place. When I finished I looked at myself on the whole body mirror and frowned. I saw myself from when I was still a student in Ashford academy. I cursed at the memory; why the hell does Japanese like gakuran styled Uniforms. I sighed and ruffled my nicely combed hair and gelled it up then threw my shirt on the bed and rolled all over it and done the same with the jacket. I put the garments on and find that I looked a lot like a normal high school student.

I was looking for my student I.D. card that I knew C.C. told me that she left it somewhere in the kitchen. I was already growing impatient and gave up collapsing onto my couch when all of a sudden the doorbell rang. I sighed and stood up and answered the door coming face to face with C.C. holding two cards with straps.

I felt a vein pop in my head as I looked at the swinging offensive things. I looked at C.C. with my best drop-dead-now glares which she returned with a smirk. "I thought you might be looking for this." She said as I twitch oh so lightly trying my best to not hit her upside the head.

"Fuck you." I said as I glowered at her and took the card that has my name and put it in my I.D. pocket on my Jacket.

"You wouldn't even have the courage to do so." she said as her smirk grew deeper. "Let us go Lelouch, we will be late for school." She said as she leaned on the door frame and crossed her arm as if waiting for me to hurry up.

"It's just 7:30 we'll make it even if we walk so slow that even a snail is faster since the school is just next door." I said as I went inside and took my bag and slung it over my shoulder acting as casual and informal as I can.

"Hmmm…" C.C. hummed as she looked at me from head to toe. "You… you act like Suzaku." She said that made me twitch the slightest.

"Hmmm, Suzaku was brought up like me, as a prince I don't think he acts like a delinquent." I said as I bypassed her and pulled her off my door and shut the door locking it in the process. "Come on, as you have said, we're gonna be late for school." I said as I walked down my porch and headed for the school which can be reached with a minimum of twenty small steps.

We arrived at the school which looked like it was attacked by an army of girls in super miniskirts. I avoided all their eyes and walked casually passed them and headed for the building and wished that they wouldn't stop me to talk to me.

Sadly enough not one has stopped me but every single one did! I ran and reached the school building quickly putting on my indoors shoes and ran for homeroom. I saw C.C. grinning like an idiot all the while I was being chased. And now I realized what she meant by being late; if we arrived in time those girls who supposedly waiting for someone, mainly the school's idols we'd be caught up with the wave seeing as I look nothing but ordinary. How I hate that sadistic side of hers.

I finally arrived in front of my homeroom and found that C.C. has arrived without a hassle and was already waiting for me while leaning on the door. "Well I thought you'd take even longer, I guess those gym classes really paid off after all."

"Shut it, so what now? We're late right?" I asked as I crossed my arms and glared at her.

"Not really, since we're transferees we're alright to be late well at least on our first day, come on let's get ourselves introduced." We entered the room and bowed to the teacher, when I looked up I saw hell all over again.

The teacher was writing our names on the board when I whispered something to C.C. "So this was you're plan all along."

"Um, no, this was not in the plan…" she said as I heard her gulp.

"Ok class, they are transferees from Italy, Lelouch Lampelouge and Charlotte Camelot even though they lived most of their lives in Italy they are fluent in Japanese, please treat them nice." The teacher said as he told us to take our seats at the back.

I sighed as I leaned my back on my chair and eyed all the people in the room. In my right is C.C. who was awfully calm, on my right is a kid looks very close to Kallen but I'm not too sure seeing he's a guy. On my front was a guy that resembles president Milly's face but with a striking blue-ish black hair. And beside that guy was a girl that has very striking eyes that resembles Schneizel's and has flowing seaweed green hair.

I lowered my head until my eyes were covered by my hair. I prayed to all kinds of saints to make the day end as quickly and as quiet as possible. But my wish was thrown into the trash when a storm flew in the room without warning.

"I'm so sorry for being late, my name is Suzaku Raeford my flight was delayed due to some trouble." a man with a face that is the splitting image of Suzaku said from the opened door.

"Alright, alright, I understand come up to the front. Alright once again we have a transferee student and his name as he told you, Suzaku Raeford. Ok get along now, go and seat beside Lampelouge-kun at the back." The teacher said as I mentally slammed my head onto the desk and glared daggers at the teacher.

The boy whipped his head fast when he heard the name which made me wanting to dig a hole and hide there. There was no way that this Suzaku was the one I knew a millennia ago, he's supposed to be dead. Wait come to think of it, he has my the geass 'live on', what if… no that is sooooooooooo not possible, calm yourself down Lelouch he is not the Suzaku you knows he is not!

He sat beside me and offered his hand to shake I took it casually and stared forward for the rest of the four periods. I was about to go out and join C.C. for lunch and not to mention interrogate her when suddenly the Suzaku look alike stepped in front of me then walked all the way to the door then did the signal that we use before. I sighed as I realize that this Suzaku is the Suzaku I knew from before, but what will I tell him, should I let him kill me until he's satisfied until he grew tired and leave me alone to continue my suffering for the rest of eternity.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that I was already in front of the door that leads to the rooftop. I twisted the doorknob surprised to see it broken and went outside. I let my eyes get used to the light and saw Suzaku looking at me with the warmest smile I have ever seen.

"It's so nice to see you alive and well Lelouch, but I must ask why are you alive?" he said making the words pierce me like needles in my heart, I knew it, I have lost my only friend, my only ally. And right at that moment as if telling me to smile and tell another lie, a flier flew to my face covering the single tear that fell from my eyes.


	4. Stupid useless weather forecast

**Stupid useless weather forecast**

**i DISCLAIM ownership of code geass... seriously i don't own it**

It's him, I know it is him. But of course I have to make sure. I invited him to the roof with our usual sign and felt a relieved sigh escape my lips when he did show up. I looked at him from head to toe and saw that he had grown out of that lanky frame he had when we were in our teens. I felt a smile tug at my face and didn't bother to hide it. I looked at him and said words slipping out on their own and before I could even take them back it was too late when I realized the bitter meaning he must have heard behind them.

"It's so nice to see you alive and well Lelouch. But I must ask, why are you alive?" the words slipped out with unwanted venom dripping from it. I was about to retort and take it all back, I don't have much of any pride to not take it back. All pride I have has been long gone ever since I wore the uniform of the British army.

I opened my mouth as to say something more but was cut when a flier flew to his face out of nowhere. I would've laughed; rolled on the floor and laughed and felt like it was all like before; like Lelouch and I aren't living in this world in bodies that are never going to die. It feels like the war, the requiem, the past millennia didn't happen at all; it's as if it was all just a very unsettling nightmare. I would've smiled and put my arms around his shoulders and laugh at the situation as if I laughed innocently like I haven't ended a single person's life. I would've lied to myself and say that everything's alright if only he didn't say the words that flowed out of his lips like sweet poison I'd be happy to drink.

"Do I know you?" a simple sentence; a simple four word sentence made all my crumbling sanity came crashing down. I felt my chest tightened as I looked at him as if hoping he would smile then broke out into a fit of laugh and said it was a joke. But when I saw him toss the offending flier off his face, he had a confused and slightly pissed expression.

I felt my stomach hurl and collapsed on my knees trying to make sense of the words I just heard. "Lelouch, why? Do you not know me anymore?" I said clutching onto my shirt as if doing so would ease the pain that my heart is currently experiencing. "Lelouch…" I started but was cut when somebody said.

"He doesn't remember you right now, Kururugi. When those words slipped out of your mouth his defense mechanism that the code has granted him reset his memories into that of the life that Lelouch had installed in his consciousness if such events happened." C.C said from the shed beside the rooftop's door.

"Hey Lotte, what the hell are you talking about? Do you know this punk? He just says why the hell am I alive just after I entered the roof to relax… don't you think he's a retard… hey, why are you looking so serious all of a sudden?" Lelouch said as he moved from his place to go around C.C and was inching towards the exit glaring at me all the while.

"C.C what should I do to get him back?" I said struggling to stand and finding that breathing was no longer a feat.

She stared at me calculating my every move and reactions then smirked. "That is something that he specifically told me to not tell anyone about… of course I could always disobey him, though of course I wouldn't be doing it for free you know." She said as she eyed me with a devilish grin and evil glint in her eyes.

"What is it that you want?" I said feeling a bit hopeful to have her willing to cooperate.

She looked at me suddenly serious then said with words piercing and cold. "Destroy this peace and make this era fall. Just then shall I help you…" she said eyes showing pity and hurt. She knows I will never do such a thing; because doing so would cause him much more pain than those foolishly spoken words earlier.

I looked at the ground and bit my lip hard, enough to draw blood and let the droplet fall onto my chin before looking up with and looking at her and begging. "I can't do that…" I said as I felt hot streams of tears flowing down my cheeks. "I can't betray him… I just can't…" I said as I clutched onto my sides and started sobbing uncontrollably.

She sighed and walked over to where I am and crouched down placing a hand on my shoulder. "He'll be back to normal tomorrow, but that doesn't mean he had forgotten what you have told him, the only thing that he wouldn't remember is the memories this temporary personality is making…" she finished and stood up heading for the door where Lelouch was leaning on and was glaring my way. She paused when she was already in front of the doorway and looked back then said. "Thank you for loving him and not obsessing over him… he deserves better; you know that right?" she said with a bitter smile.

I sat there on the cold concrete floor while my gaze still fixed on the door that just moments ago was opened and had a raven occupant leaning on it. I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was already setting and painting the sky a wonderful color of red, orange and blue. The day was over, meaning that I have a few more hours before confronting Lelouch once again tomorrow. I sighed as I buried my face onto my palms and pressed my palms harder out of frustration.

I stood up groaning as I felt my muscle stretch suddenly from their stagnant position a few hours ago. I looked over the fence of the rooftop and saw Lelouch playing soccer. I felt a chuckle made its way to my lips and couldn't hold it back. Lelouch was never good at sports but seeing him play like a normal teenager made me smile and at the same time bitter. She was right, he did deserve better and I will be the one to give him the best.

I left the rooftop and headed home not bothering on taking the car to go back. I walked down the road mind fluttering to different thoughts on how I could make him look at me in a new way and not the usual best friend and former killer of an acquaintance. I sighed as I let myself be drench by the rain that fell unceremoniously on me. I looked up and scowled at the heavens and said. "Way to go and worsen my mood will you… stupid useless weather forecast."


	5. Contacts

**Contacts**

**a/n: I do not own Code geass**

Dawn, it's not even breaking yet. I'm already am wide awake. Grudgingly I got up dragging my feet towards the bathroom palming my head all the while. Looking at my reflection hollowly I frowned at the memory of Suzaku and opened the medicine cabinet retrieving two pills of aspirin, funny I never quite found out why medicine still affects this body.

Dry swallowing the pill I opened the shower and let the water cascade my hands as I wait for the water to heat up. Letting the pitter patter of the water I let myself travel back; back to when I was little in the company of the same little Suzaku. Watching the fast forwarded memories of my childhood, early teen years, the rebellion, my supposed death, my second rebellion, the requiem, my true death in his hands; I unconsciously let tears flow; quiet and lame tears dripping from my thought to be dry eyes.

Snapping back to reality quite painfully with the stinging heat of the scalding water I snapped back my hand. Shifting the tap knobs to the right heat I stripped out of my clothes and got in the shower letting my head go blank as I let the pitter patter of the water calm my mind and my body.

After an hour later under the now shivering cold water, I sighed, not having any way to handle the situation with Suzaku. I chuckled darkly to myself as I let my bangs cover my face thinking that me, once the leader of the black knight and had been an emperor can't even handle one measly ex-military, possibly immortal mutant freak, still best friend person.

I sighed feeling pathetic as I rubbed my palm harshly over my face making myself believe that the dampness was only the water from my shower. I raised my head and looked up at my now fogged up mirror. Bringing a hand up, I wiped to clear the steam and looked at my dead eyes. Dead, yes dead; they've been as such ever since I took hold of the throne. I've been a living dead even before I ever died.

It hurts; I know I should be living for life. Making it as worthwhile as possible; but I just can't. Will I ever forgive myself? That was my last thought when my doorbell rang. Leaving the blank look on, I went to my closet and took a black cotton button-up and shrugged it on, instinctively buttoning the three middle buttons. After getting into my school slacks I went to the door and opened it to be greeted by a knife to my heart.

Blacking out for a few seconds as I lay on the front of my opened door, I groaned as I woke by the chilly night air. I stood up and looked eyed the still embedded knife onto my chest and groaned in pain as I took it out tossing it on the floor where I watched it slide and stop in front of leather shoes.

I brought my eyes up and looked at the wide eyed masked man as he backed up towards the wall behind him dropping a bag that jingled. I watched the bag a little more and brought my eyes back to the man stone stunned and felt the power snaking back into my system and felt my lips turned up in a smirk. Finally, the payment has been collected, finally I can use these damned eyes again.

"I must thank you for your help young man… in this coincidence you have done me a very huge favor…" I said as I walked slowly to the petrified man and pushed away my bangs revealing my geass pupil eyes. "That is why I'll let you live a slightly better life… this is my gratitude…" I said as I stared him down in the eye. "Take your loot and leave… forget everything about me and this heist of yours… and lead an honest life…" I said and felt that familiar sensation from the back of my eye and smiled missing it.

The man went rigid and opened his mouth as if to say something but snapped it shut and went on his way out. Another theory I proved after I obtained the code; connecting with people's mind while not allowing entry in my mind, thus they can't salute and respond with the cliché line 'yes your majesty'; Although I always feel as though the whole process lacks an important part without it.

Shrugging I went to my door and closed it shut. I picked up the knife and washed out the blood on both my carpeted floor and it. Moving over to my full body mirror I looked at myself and cringed at the sight of a hole on one of my favorite shirts. Taking the fabric off I dumped it on my hamper and went to retrieve my uniform's dress shirt and put it on.

Looking over to the mirror once again I fixed my hair like yesterday and brought my gaze to the wall clock that read sixteen minutes passed five. Ignoring the still early time I made breakfast.

Almost two hours later my doorbell rang and in comes C.C. wearing a smile that dropped into a frown. "Something happened didn't it…?" she asked as we share a stare down contest. "Well…?" she placed her knuckles on her hips and demanded and answer.

I snorted at her and let the door open as I went inside. She let herself in and sat on the sofa while I went to the kitchen and called after what she'd like. Shouting 'soda' I grabbed one and grabbed a canned coffee placing it in the microwave setting the timer for 1 minute. I returned to the living room slash bed room and hand her the can then moved back towards the kitchen in time for the timer to go off and got my coffee.

I sat on the bed and looked at her pointedly then said after taking a gulp on my coffee. "You spill first, what the fuck was your goal, putting me in a school with Kallen's Milly's and Rival's descendant candidate along with a weird coupling from the bastard retard Schneizel and that crazy ass bitch Nina fuckin Einstein?!" I screamed at her not caring if the entire neighborhood heard or not.

She sighed and racked her hair with her hand then bowed her head. "It was an attempt to give you a happier more fulfilling life… you can't give it to yourself so I was trying to give it to you… and F.Y.I…." she suddenly said tone offended for some reason. "I didn't know that your past ghosts' embodiment would come and haunt you here, I'm immortal not the God I never believed in…" she said huffing as she gulped down all that soda in one breath, I'll never know how she could do that ever.

Releasing the can with a satisfied sigh of gratitude she looked at me then the darker blue spot on the floor. "So… your turn, fess up… now…" she said crossing her legs before leaning back tossing the can onto the coffee table which miraculously landed on its bottom flawlessly.

I drank the remaining coffee in my can and sighed before falling on the bed with a grunt. "my doorbell rang at sometime before dawn and a guy stabbed my heart… going for the kill you know… then I collapsed since the shock still knocked me out and well since the payment of death was collected by the code I finally got my geass back… and that's pretty much it…" I finished and expected silence and a short 'oh ok, boring' but what she did startled a very manly 'eep' from me.

"Are you on drugs when that happened?! Ok I know dying isn't really a big deal for us but think about yourself for a bit and don't just accept that some thug drove a knife through your heart and don't give a damn about it! What the fuck were you even think-ing…" she broke off her hissing whispered reply and quieted down. I looked at her ass he looked at me with pain in her eyes. "It's Suzaku isn't it?" she asked her shoulders drooping.

I nodded after I averted her gaze and lay back down on my bed realizing I sat up abruptly when she hissed at me. "He was the first and probably the only friend I have ever made… even with all the blood and gun powder on my hand he helped me till the end… he stood beside me and took the world's hatred with it as well… I owe him everything and yet if you think about it really I owe him nothing at the same time… but one thing's for sure he's a dear friend of mine…" I said in a solemn voice placing an arm over my eyes.

Silence filled the room for who knows how long that was only broken by the ticking clock on my wall. And suddenly breaking the spell and the brooding tension C.C. drawled out a yawn. "So…" She begun as I sat up looking at her lounging on my sofa reading something on her phone. "What are you gonna do about contacts? Where're you gonna order them from?" she asked eyes not leaving the phone.

"Ah." I said simply dumbfounded when my warning alarm rang throughout the apartment. "Yeah… could you handle it?" I said she shrugged and were off to school with my bangs over my eyes for the time being.

**Hahahaha! Great to be back! Though I'm sorry to say that it will take a very long while to update since my first priority is school right now so please bear with me… well then my pretty teachers are itching to mark me a grade so see ya buh-bye for now!**


	6. Who raised who

**Who raised who**

**a/n : I do not own Code Geass**

A whole night; I had the whole night to myself to plan my approach with Lelouch. A whole night until tomorrow comes and I have to face Lelouch again. More than twelve precious hours are at my fingers to plan carefully and what do I get? A bouncing twenty five year old 'father' taking my hand and dragging me off to bars, pleasure shops and most horrifying of all is the mall.

He took it all, all my precious time to think over things, to apologize, to just think of something to say without spewing out nonsense that could hurt Lelouch. I thought I'd have the perfect chance I thought I was free for the whole night, but I guess not.

It was nearing twelve when we arrived home with countless bags bought from different brand shops that intrigued Kazuki, simply because it was an unknown label that was just turning popular. I sighed to myself as I trudged over to my room and fell limply to my bed implanting my face to the mattress. There was a knock and I groaned to let them in not bothering to give a sane answer when I don't particularly feel sane at all.

I moved my head to see Kazuki come in with two mugs in his hands. I groaned and buried my face into the covers to try and smother myself into death which was highly unlikely. Kazuki and two mugs of something never ended up well in my book and as my intuition tells me I was right.

He placed the mug of something on my coffee table as he sat on a lounge chair adjacent the bed. "So, mind telling me about you coming back from school all sighs and doom?" he asked casually that could sound bored and uninterested, but I know him better than anyone, seeing as I raised the boy myself.

I huffed as I sat up in bed and crossed my legs and eyed the mug before leaning over the bed and grabbing it. I sipped some and found it was bourbon. Cupping the mug as I twirled the liquid inside, I started my story.

"I already told you about the black history that the world has decided to bring into ruin. Nobody of the last five or so generations really knew what happened, and that's what all of us in the war was hoping for…" I paused to smile bitterly at the memory. "…which was only seen by me…" pausing again to drink some then continued. "…it was a horrible war… I did tell you about the general events but I didn't tell you about everything…" I paused to look at Kazuki straight in the eye and said not breaking my gaze. "…everything was because of a power that can grant immortality… now Kazuki I will tell you this now, being immortal doesn't mean you'll get happiness, and I'm not just saying this for its cliché meaning of being alone… because all the novels and fictions about them doesn't even come close to explaining the pain and suffering I had to endure while seeing everyone I hold dear slip through my fingers…" I saw him nod and I moved to seat at the edge of the bed and settled my mug on the table before looking up at him and starting again.

I sighed and began. "I'll retell the war from when a prince and a princess was given to Japan as a sort of hostage… that prince was the friend that green haired woman you saw was talking about… back then we called each other as friends… everything was a wreck after that; war broke out, the minister, my father was killed by me, I joined the Britannia army and I heard that the prince and princess died with the war as well… everything was a blur after that… until I met Lelouch again and this time I thought he had died once again… things kept happening at a fast phase, me getting arrested for the murder of the prince that was the commander of Japan at that time when it was really Lelouch that killed him… and then he saved me, behind a mask of a supposed hero…" I paused to smile fondly at the memory of his regal stance and my foolish views of thinking that changing everything from within without any higher power was going to change anything and grimaced at remembering that detail. "…he was always so righteous, so caring of others, even if he denied it and got lost in the power that his mask had given him… we fought… oh so many battles… and then I fell in love with a woman that might be able to give fruit to my dream of bringing Japan back…"

Pausing I closed my eyes and sent a soft prayer to her and looked back up again to see Kazuki have stolen one of my pillow and was hugging it close as he listened intently. I chuckled lowly before continuing. "…though my love for her wasn't what I thought… I loved her because I saw the Lelouch I know from childhood, his dreams, his hopes, his will… everything was almost an exact replica in her that I couldn't help but be mesmerized… of course I only realized it all when I was seeing Lelouch slowly dies in front of me… we battled some more… I gave him his fake death… he lived a lie… I blamed my beloved's death on him I cursed him, hated him with all my soul… I wanted him death until I saw the truth…" I paused to wipe away a tear that fell from my eyes.

Continuing I brought my gaze towards him again and smiled a sad smile. "…the power of immortality the Lelouch and the king of Britain was something so powerful that can overcome death… the king had a plan… a plan to unite all minds, disregarding bodily physique… a plan to make the whole world into a single existence, a god if you will… but Lelouch, a lover of life, a soldier that fought for peaceful lives of people he doesn't even knew… I know he fought for justice for his sister at first but everything changed because I know deep inside it wasn't just because of her that he has been fighting… he hated racism, unfairness, and misplaced prejudice… he loved life and so he fought and won destroying his father's plans… but at the cost of him creating the image of a true villain in his own figure… he gathered the hatred of every single human being towards his own including his sister's… showed in plain view that he can make anyone obey…he became the demon that the world was searching for to place their hatred… he took all those hate and brought it to his grave as I killed him wearing his mask his sword at hand driving it through his heart… I served under him all those times he depicted the perfect villain and realized my feelings only too late… he had to die… I can't have him for my own selfishness… he had to die…" by here I was crying silently as tears flow down my cheeks.

"He had to die… by my own hands… because no one knew of this plan except for him, me and C.C. the girl you've met… although in some way he's still alive…" I raised my hands to wipe at the tears that refused to stop and looked at Kazuki who was wide eyed and eyes twinkling in something I couldn't quite place.

"I was interested in a millennium old woman?!" he shrieked and jumped up to his feet before pacing then stopping abruptly and shivering. "Ew…" he said successfully making me laugh forgetting my tears. He huffed and smiled at me before taking his empty mug and my half empty one before turning to leave throwing an amused grin my way. "Glad to see you acting your age for once… you never did had a chance at being a kid, what with growing up too quickly… don't think about it too much… just take this chance and be a normal high-schooler and just wing it as it goes… you're kids again, don't complicate it as you did all those time ago… just have fun…" he said as he left and shut the door softly as he go.

I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face before letting my body fall onto the bed and smiled fondly as I drifted to sleep. "Sometimes I'm confused on who raised who…" I said curling up at my side not caring if I was not on the center of the bed and fell asleep with a pleasant sigh.

**Happy, happy, HAPPY Halloween to everyone and welcome the day of souls! [Although a bit late] Which by the way was so~ boring since my mom dragged me and my sis to the graveyard at five in the morning to visit our grandpa's [mother's side] and grandma and grandfather's [father's side] graves to pay respect so that when night came we wouldn't have to squeeze ourselves through human traffic to do it… anyways~ BORING~ because I was stuck at home staring at my pc trying to figure out how to work with adobe ai while my sister was watching some horror re-runs on t.v. … hope yours wasn't as dull as mine… **

**Well anyway GOOD DAYZ bEby –peace-**


	7. DUH

** DUH**

**a/n : I do not own Code Geass**

The first hours of the day was spent with me quite obviously avoiding one ex-military still best friend person as I duck to every corner I see when he comes within eight feet in radius around me. Though avoiding him, I noticed doesn't really matter what when he just nodded in greeting in an accidental run-in we had before classes started up after lunch. Now I sat in my English 1 trying very hard to ignore the snot nose teacher as he tried futilely to wipe at his nose.

He had a decent accent for a native Japanese, and well I got to hand it to him, his voice sound like an employee of a phone sex company when he talks just close your eyes and you wouldn't suspect otherwise. I let my thoughts on the proportionally unbalanced teacher to look at Suzaku from the corner of my eye. I would've expected him to lash out every time he sees me or at least make a smartass comment to me discretely or not. But for the past hours of the day he hasn't spoken one word to me nor does he seem to ignore me since he did acknowledge me earlier even if it was just an inclination of his head.

I felt thoughts swan round and round in my head about every possible reason he was doing this. And the most unheard reason was that it seems like he was acting as if we're strangers to each other as if we never met. We're not enemies, not friends, not acquaintances but mere classmates. I felt my head throb at the amount of thinking I have done for the day and felt that it has to end. This is harder than planning a coup.

As the last bell of the day rang throughout the school echoed by the relieved sigh of the students I stood up, took Suzaku's arm and trudged up to the roof where I let go of him and turned to face him with a scowl. "What bullshit are you trying to pull here Suzaku?" I asked calmly albeit slightly irate.

He sighed and walked over to the side fence and leaned his back onto it then looked at me straight in the eye. "I'm sorry about the words I said before, they came out in the wrong tone…" he started then looked down onto the floor and continued voice soft. "For a long time, I've no one to talk to, endearingly or alter my tone to suite someone's comfort…" he paused to look up at me then smiled slightly that looked like a grimace. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm glad you're alive…"

"I…" I managed to croak out and took a step back, surprised, to say the least. I wasn't expecting this outcome and tumbled to fall on my rear as I stared at him as if he has two heads. "T-that was unexpected…" I murmured into the air as I braced myself to get up. Once I was steady on my feet I looked back at him, eyes still wide with astonishment and a little curiosity. "Then what's with the 'I don't know you but I don't hate you, I just acknowledge you as a human being' act?" I said as I tucked my right hand in my pocket, a habit I picked up a century ago with observing humans on the side.

He grinned guilty. Guilty for what; I wonder. He didn't do anything wrong, his reaction the first time we met was understandable it's not as if he'd done anything rude. "I wanted to start again, a fresh start where we don't let the past haunt us where we could be friends, this time in a normal setting without war breaking out and all hell breaking loose…" he said in a low chuckle.

I sighed and put my other hand in my pocket then grinned and looked him in the eye. "Thank you." I said with a sincere smile before taking my right hand out and offering it to him. "Hi, my name's Lelouch Lampelouge, mainly you know all about my background history so I won't bother to say where I'm from, it's nice to meet you…" I said grinning all the while.

He smiled and took my hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you too, I'm Suzaku Raeford…" he said that made me furrow my brows. He took back his hand and noticed my momentary confusion and smiled. "I did pass through many families since then…" he said as he pocketed his hand.

I nodded in understanding then smiled cheekily. "Wanna play soccer? Surprisingly enough this body can do sports…" he grinned, that childish grin he had when we were kids and nodded. Then I realized, right at that moment when I saw his grin that nothing can go wrong this time around. Finally, I can have my friend back.

I moved to go back when he shuffled a bit on his foot making a scratching noise that made me look back and raise an inquiring brow. "So…" he began lightly scratching his cheek with his forefinger. "Are we… you know… friends?" he asked in an almost whispered voice.

I raised my brow at him and turned to leave. "DUH" I said and grinned back at him. Grinning back he pocketed his hands and jogged towards me and we went to play the first soccer game we had in a millennia.

**After note: busy, busy, busy with so many things, and please bear with me, I'll try and update as soon as I can… thank you for the followers and DO PLEASE REVIEW. Until next time.**


	8. Cute and Abomination Aren't Synonyms

**Cute and Abomination aren't synonyms**

There was an insistent beeping. I groaned and turned over, still more asleep than awake. The beeping continued and I futilely groped for the damned alarm. Growling in frustration I snapped open two groggy eyes and glared at the side table surprisingly not holding the alarm clock. I glared harder, not really awake yet to register that the alarm was not in its place. The beeping stopped.

Ten seconds ticked by before the fact did register. Raising an eyebrow at the empty space, I sat up and eyed it still this time tilting my head as I leered at the blank space almost jumping when the beeping rang again. I snapped my head to the direction of the noise and glared at the alarm across the room on the top of the fireplace.

I stood up sighing and trudged up towards the demonic object freezing when I neared it. There blaring green numbers that read three minutes after eight. I ogled the numbers frozen eyes wide for a minute; dashing for the shower when the three switched for a four. Dressing was a whirl of blur as well as the trip down the too many steps of the too humongous house. I ran to the kitchen grabbed an apple and carton milk from the fridge then dashed to the driveway and nodded to the driver.

The trip to school was fifteen minutes later than usual and I cursed. I never have been late for anything in my life. When the car stopped at the gate I almost flew from the doors barely shrugging on my backpack. I tripped on the step to the shoe lockers, almost falling putting on my indoors shoes as I rushed to my first class.

I skidded into a stop in front of the sliding doors by the back of the class and peeked into the small glass window and saw the teacher had his back to the class. Quietly as my experience allows me I opened the door, sneaked to my seat, pulled out my chair, sat down, took out my book and notes without anyone noticing except of course the smirking Lelouch leaning his chin onto his knuckles. I placed my fore finger on my lips and looked to the front in time for the teacher to turn forward.

He was explaining something about equations when he looked up and caught sight of me and promptly stopped talking. "Mr. Raeford, you… you were here?" he asked completely baffled as he stared at me disbelieving. I just nodded and ignored the snickers from my left. "Huh…" he said unsure but then shrugged and continued on with the lesson.

Lunch couldn't have come any sooner and I almost cheered when the bell rang. I slumped onto my chair and gathered my things putting them away under my desk and sighed.

"Hey..." someone said making me look up then smiling at Lelouch. "Wanna grab some lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I replied standing up and stretching. I forgot how it felt sitting for long hours onto a chair that isn't built for comfort. "I forgot to pack something being late and all…" I drawled as he hummed looking at a pamphlet as he did so. "What's that?" I asked then peered at the label and saw it as a pamphlet menu for Pizza Hut. I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you liked pizza."

He hummed again flipping the pamphlet to another page. "No, not really but I hate the food at the cafeteria and the canteen's breads aren't really that filling so I figured if I'm ending up with pizza with C.C.'s insistent pestering then I might as well pick the topping of the grease cake…" he said frowning. He hummed then looked at me as he dialed a number. "How about you…? Are you sharing some pizza or are you buying down at the canteen." He asked as he placed the phone against his ear. "You better hurry and decide…" he said as he answered and gave the order. I mouthed 'sure I'd share the pizza' and he nodded understanding me.

Hanging up the phone he turned to me then smirked looking at my hair. "Did you even comb that thing at all today?" he asked lips twitching. "Wait, let me rephrase that, did you even looked at yourself in the mirror at all till you get here this morning?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and the twitching moved up a notch. He snorted into his hand before producing a compact mirror from his pocket and handing it to me. I took it with the eyebrow still afloat. I peered into the mirror and scowled. My hair was a mess. It was a mess already when I wake up and after I shower, now when it dried without being combed it looked like a bird's nest. I sighed and returned the mirror to Lelouch who had a hand over his lips.

I glared at him before rummaging into my pack and pulling out a small leather kit. I opened it and spread it onto the table earning a snort from Lelouch. I sat down onto my chair and took a wide toothed comb from the kit and set up an eight by six inch mirror before me. Another snort and I glared at Lelouch before proceeding to untangle my hair.

After a whole struggle with my hair and a few hair lotion to tame the uncooperative locks I looked presentable at least. I put away the kit and peered at my watch twenty minutes passed. I stood and looked at Lelouch who's gone bored and was doing something on his phone. He looked up when I stood and moved to snap the phone shut. "Come on we've got food to wait for." He said and we went to wait by the gate of the school.

After an almost ten minute walk towards the gates we arrived in time as the driver pulled in to park. Lelouch clicked his tongue; I guess he was hoping to get the pizza for free. I snorted which he ignored and moved to pay the delivery man and held out a card which the guy stamped on and unstrapped a stuffed toy from the bike and gave it to him along with the boxes.

The delivery guy drove of when Lelouch stopped in front of me. "Take the damn toy…" he snapped irritably. I raised my eyebrow but took it anyways.

"If you hate it why have the card stamped and get it?" I asked as we walked back to the building.

"The witch wanted the thing, not me…" he said sneaking a look at the toy immediately scowling at the sight of it.

I turned the toy around and scrutinized it. "What's wrong with it?" I asked confused of the hostility.

He turned to me and looked at me like I killed his cat. "Are you serious…?" he asked surprised and disgusted at the same time. "You don't think that there something wrong with that _thing_?" he asked scandalized.

I looked at the toy and again I don't find anything wrong with it. I raised an eyebrow at Lelouch and he looked at me like I'm mad. "The _thing_ isn't a horse or a seal, it's both with all the ugly parts of both animal fused together in it… it's an abomination." He spat looking at the toy with utter disgust.

"Huh…" I said stupidly since I just realize that yeah it did look out of place. But it wasn't an abomination, not really. Well at least I don't think so. "I don't know, I think it's cute."

"Cute and abomination aren't synonyms…" Lelouch deadpanned then continued on walking not paying me attention as I insist the toy has its endearing qualities. We bantered as we walked to the roof all the while with me smiling and thinking it's nice to have some sense of normal.

**A/N: late, I know, short, I know, so sorry for this my lovelies…**


	9. I don't want to love you

**I don't want to love you**

I woke up in a gasp. Eyes unfocused as I struggle to escape the world I plunged into asleep. Dusty pale blue ceiling came into focus as I let out a shuttering breath. _'Another dream'_ a thought passed through my mind as I sat up and rubbed at my face to wake up a little more.

I looked up at the blaring green digits of the wall clock reading fourteen minutes after three. I almost growled at the clock but sighed instead.

The dreams were back again. I've thought for sure they've stopped millennia ago. But now they're back, and I hate it.

I drag myself up from the bed, cringing at the wetness of my boxers. Walking into the bathroom I turned up the water heater I had installed in my shower a few days prior for available hot water at any time. Leaving it for a while I removed myself from my garments slowly and gingerly plucked my soiled boxers in disgust; disgust at myself as I looked at the white seed covering the material.

I felt disgusted at myself for having thoughts like that, of a friend; a friend of whom I only just got back, a friend that I had stripped everything from; Suzaku.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I went to my sink and washed the soiled garments in vigor. I washed it; Eyes stinging and hands rubbing furiously, like a child trying to hide his soiled sheets. And yet as a child would've felt shame and fear of his deed, I felt dark creeping fear that claws at my insides as watched the stain disappear with each brush. And then it was gone; and with it I felt hollowed. I felt exhausted, of these feelings that cannot be.

I rinsed my hands and left the sink to turn on the shower. Climbing in, I relaxed as the warm spray of the water hit my skin and my mind began to blank. My body moved on routine and washed myself clean. My body moved as my mind wandered.

I wandered back into the time where all this complication began. I woke up back then, with the sky dark and everything quiet. Though then, I woke to a carved high ceiling, posted curtained plush bed and a brazier lit room.

It was quiet. Save for the humming of the wind that went deaf to my ears as I hear the erratic beat of my heart. The room was warm to keep out the cold of the harsh winds from the outside but I felt like I was burning from inside out. I could feel the sweat beading at my forehead and the way they fall down to my eyes, cheeks, and nose.

Oversensitive, I feel the way the silk of the sheets rubbed against my naked torso. Heat, my body felt hot particularly a certain spot beneath the covers. I made to move and cringed. I felt wet, dirty and afraid. My death is approaching and maybe desperation was what I was feeling. But, to think of him in that way; to think of him loving every inch of my body was in one word despicable.

Love, it was despicable of me to hope it from him. To hope for such a thing after all that I have done. Hoping, after everything I took from him. Lust I could forgive myself, but dreaming of him with eyes gentle and full of love as he touched me, holding me so dear as if I'd break if touched roughly; I hated myself.

I stood up abruptly and shed my clothes from my person and throw the offending product of foolishness in the brazier and watched it burn, feeling empty. I moved towards my bathroom and washed myself clean. Finished I dressed in fresh clothes leaving my torso bare.

I walked back and eyed the lavishly furniture room. Gold framed paintings hung on the wall. Unused plush couch situated by the fire, intricately woven rug over the soft carpeted floor, walls painted with a story by hand and ceiling carved with angels and demons dancing as they fought one another; such extravagance for a room to only sleep in.

I moved for my bed to try and go back to sleep; pausing as I saw my reflection on the glass windows. My feet took a step without my urging and then I was staring at myself reflected from the window. I stared at the reflected glowing mark on my eyes. And before I knew what I was doing, my hand was bleeding, the cold night air blows into the room and pieces of the glass window was scattered on the floor.

I stared blankly at the broken window for a moment then eyed a dangling piece the size of a short ruler. It swayed side to side as the air continued to blow in from the outside. Entranced, I reached out and plucked it from its frame and watched as it glimmers from the light of the full moon outside.

I brought it to my left hand and lightly brushed its sharpened tip onto my palm and watched in fascination as a line formed and beads of blood seeped from the wound. A smile tugged at my lips at the sight of the crimson fluid. Crimson, the color of human blood of which, amusingly, I am still.

Amused, and slightly peeved at the unchanged color, I brought the shard to my arm and drew it down, this time with a heavier stroke. I watched, mind in a daze, as the blood seeped faster from the wound. I looked up at my palm and found it stopped bleeding.

Annoyed I looked at my arm and found the bleeding slowed. Perturbed, I slashed bigger, deeper relaxing at the sting of the cut. I watched as blood seeped from the wound and drop to the floor. Absently I brought the shard over my wrist when my doors opened and in come a passive C.C. and an out of breath Suzaku.

I had the shard hovering above my wrist when suddenly the world became a blur. And as everything went into focus I was pinned to the bed with my right hand twisted to my back, face buried onto the cushions with Suzaku behind me, weight pinning me down. I relaxed under his hold, hoping for him to slacken his hold which only tightened. I mentally sighed and slapped my left hand on the mattress three times in defeat.

His hand twitched and for a moment I thought he would drive the shard through my neck for the foolish act. But I knew he won't because we had a deal.

"Everything would be a waste if you die tonight." He said against my ear, voicing out my thought.

_Yes, it's not the time for me to die. _

His hand twitched again and then loosened its hold on me as he withdrew his weight from behind as he stood. I lay there, mind blank. A few minutes passed and still I lay there unmoving. I felt my wounds sting and had a passing thought of how hard it would be to remove the blood stains. Everything was silent but I know they're still in the room.

"What brought this on Lelouch?" C.C. asked in a soft voice. I moved my head to peak at her over my arm. She was sitting at the foot of the bed, stuffed toy in her arms as she looked at me in what I assumed as understanding.

"A whim." I said simply then moved to sit up. I looked at her then at Suzaku then shrugged. "I hadn't a thought when I did it." I added. "I just wanted to make sure…" I trailed off.

'_If I would still bleed…'_ I left unsaid.

"Why are you both here at this time of night?" I asked as I stood and went to the bathroom to wash the wounds.

There was a sigh, rustling of sheets, and two sets of footsteps that followed me. "The alarm was tripped." Suzaku said as he entered after me in the bathroom.

I turned on the faucet and put my arm under the stream. I hummed as watched the pinkish water go down the drain. "When I broke the window." I guessed which he grunted his affirmation.

"Why?" he asked, voice soft; so unfamiliar with the hard tones he often used to talk with me.

Without replying I shut the faucet and opened a cupboard and took out the box of aid. "Why did you do it?" he continued, not reading my rigid stance and how I almost fumbled with the bandage.

I ignored him and continued to tend to my wounds. He sighed and moved to leave. I continue on with my task even though I'm done listening for his footsteps to dull and the door to shut.

"It's your reflection isn't…" C.C. stated.

My fingers paused. I looked up at her but she was looking at the mirror. I looked back down on my arm and squeezed it until blood seeped through the cloth.

"I know…" she whispered; answering my unsaid wish.

'_I want to die…'_

.

"Lelouch…"

I snapped my head towards the door and found C.C. leaning against it. I sighed shut the shower and wrapped my robe around me. I got off of the tub and moved to my sink retrieving my boxers and putting it in the dryer.

"You ok…?" she asked voice concerned. I smiled, back then C.C. only had a handful of emotions but it seems she learned them all again after a while of accompanying me in eternity.

"Yeah, just…" I trailed as I gently rubbed at my face. "Just tired, I woke up from a nightmare…" I said and gave her a weak smile which she returned with a grim one. She only knew of one nightmare that I had, the past. I didn't want to tell her the truth, I don't know why, since I know she'll just tease me non-stop. Or maybe that's the reason, because I can't find it amusing to have these feelings.

I don't need them.

I moved to my dresser and dressed for school. Absently I looked at the time, finding that we had an hour before school. Finishing I pocketed my student I.D. then looked at C.C. who's looking pacified at my being calm. I rolled my eyes at her and she rolled them back.

With bags on our shoulders we were about to exit the apartment when the doorbell rang. I opened it and found Suzaku leaning on the metal railing of the stairs. He looked up and smiled.

"Good morning..." He greeted brightly which I returned with a smile.

"Good morning…" C.C. drawled and I replied.

_Yes. I don't need them Suzaku._

Suzaku's smile brightened. I locked the door and we walked to school. With Suzaku talking animatedly, C.C. busying herself with her phone and me enjoying their company.

_I don't want to love you._

**A/N: was it too emo? Though for me, as I see it, no matter how much Lelouch is a big douche, he still has a heart and hence his emo-ing…**

**Anyways, I UPDATED! Mamma mia! I actually got over my laziness and typed this chapter. You see every time I sit in front of my computer with no idea whatsoever what to write **(since I forgo with the written scripts since they were so old I almost puked at my plot and grammar)** I stare at the previous chapters and ask myself, **_**"what now"**_**. Do you ever have that feeling; being completely blank and just say to hell with it and starts to write random crap ending up with another story to finish later on? That's how I felt lately so, yeah, sorry for the late update, please continue to read my stories pretties, and leave a comment or two… thanks for reading…**

**P.S. – anyone know a good download link of R3? I searched and searched but couldn't find one; I haven't watched it yet… T^T I wanna watch it…! So if anyone knows a good download link PM me please :3**

**SEE YA NEXT UPDATE MY PRETTIES. **


	10. The Ultimatum

**The Ultimatum**

_Dim light shrouded the dead silent throne room as we both stood facing the other to exchange a promise that we were to bury into our graves._

"_**The black knights will have their Legend…"**_ _he said with a peaceful smile on his face that tugged at my heart. _

The memory still fresh in my mind as I stood there in the middle of the road, heart clenching as the parade drew near. I wanted to run but my feet were planted on the ground as again the scene from last night played in my head.

_He had a kind smile as he stretched out his hand holding the mask of Zero. The mask weighed heavier than it should have in my hands as if it wasn't just the mask I'm accepting._

"_**Those who are prepared to be shot at are those who pulled the trigger." **_His voice rang in my head as I stood there with the parade now stopped. Then everything flew by in a whirl of colors as his voice haunted me. His words from only a few hours ago whispered through my ears.

"_**Suzaku, you'll be a hero…"**_ the words echoes hollowly in my head.

My feet were agile, moving on its own as my mind wandered. And then I was brought back when I stood in front of him mock trying to stop me from what I'm about to do. Everything was a blur, mere seconds in reality, yet to me it seems so much longer. My body moved, sword unsheathed, poised then in one swoop pierces his chest. He had a sweet smile as he accept the sword I held with shaking fingers. He was smiling; smiling at me for driving a sword through his chest.

"You'll be the savior who freed the world from the evil emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia…." His voice haunted my ears as he spoke, speech gurgled through his blood. "Zero…"

His voice was weak, quiet as if he hoped to not let anyone hear. But I knew it's because of his rapidly dropping pulse.

"This is your punishment as well as mine…" he whispered in a pained voice; pained and quiet, oh so, so quiet.

"Always being in the side of justice, always a hero… behind a mask…" he gasped out; voice gurgling more as I choked in a sob.

"Kururugi Suzaku is no more…" he said with a smile in his voice.

"Sacrificing your own happiness for the sake of the world…"he whispered harshly, laughter edging around his quiet tone.

"Forever…" he finished, hand that was on my cheek, that I hadn't noticed, dropped almost lifelessly on his side.

I opened my mouth and words spilled out though I did not remember what it was. My body moved mindlessly, moving with the imprinted script in my mind. I pulled the sword from him, feeling the stinging of my eyes as his blood gurgled out his chest.

Everything was loud and at the same time so very quiet. The harsh cheer of the crowd dulled in my ears as I listened desperately for the last words he will utter.

"I who destroy worlds…"

"I who creates them…"

He whispered, that the crowd unknowingly completed with a chant of the name of an idol, an image, a model, a _mask_ he had created.

"Zero…" it echoed through the crowd, the deafening roar of the chant in the background masking the heart wrenching scream of sorrow, one small girl let out.

With the last pulse of the man who had it all, began the new age he wished for.

.

.

.

With a shuddering breath, I woke trembling under my covers. I curled into myself as the onslaught of emotions racked my body in terrible tremors. My breaths came in short gasps. My tears ran quietly as I shook.

My breath hitched as a vivid image flew into mind; not fully escaping the illusion of the dream.

_Lelouch was smiling as he handed the helmet._

He was a few feet away. He was there, I could have reached out and took him in my arms and never let go. Just a few steps and I would have held him.

"Lelouch…" I choked out as the image faded only to have another replace it.

_Lelouch smiled softly waiting for the blade through his heart. Standing there, relaxed, as he patiently waited. _

"No…" I gasped in a whisper as the scene continued.

_I drew back, sword poised, then strike. _

I screamed as the scene unfolds.

_He staggered towards me, collapsing against me, leaning his head onto my shoulder as I cradled his body with the sword plunged through his chest missing his heart with a hairs width from a moment's hesitation. I felt his blood drenched my gloves; the warm feeling against my skin turned into a cold creep crawling into my heart and tore at me inside. His hands caressed my face he knows is behind the mask. His bloody fingers visible to my eyes as it slid down lifelessly. Tears flowed from my eyes, as I held back the want to scream._

.

"…zaku!" somebody was yelling.

"Suzaku!" someone called. My eyes snapped opened and looked at Kazuki as he looked at me with furrowed brows; the unfamiliar expression quirked my eyebrows upward in question. I parted my lips in attempt of a query but no sound escaped.

Trying once more with furrowed brows I went into a coughing fit instead and felt my throat raw. I sat up and motioned for some water. He handed me some and I readily drank it all in. Clearing my throat, I cringe as my throat burned. I turned to Kazuki and raised an eyebrow at the concerned gaze he was giving me.

"You were screaming…" voice hushed, he whispered.

I swallowed and felt the mutated cells within me move to accommodate the damage then heal it. I cleared my throat feeling it healed and sighed. "I figure I must have with how I couldn't speak at first…" I murmured passively, voice hoarse, straightening and feeling my muscles stiff at the fetal position I awoke. "No need for worry, it's just the usual dreams from the past…" I said dismissively stretching my arms to get out the kinks and knots before appraising him with a smile.

"But papa, you were…" he gasped covering his mouth with both his palms as I chuckled at the little childish slip and reached out to pat his head.

"I'm fine, just that the dream was about his death that my body must have recoiled worse this time…" I said quietly, bringing him into my arms.

He snuggled further, bringing a smile to my lips. It's a rare act that only ever happen a handful of time since his turning fifteen. I'm glad to have been a family to him for he is to me.

Moments passed in comfortable silence as we sat there holding the other with me stroking his hair. I sighed and peered at his face seeing him calmly breathe in then out. Carefully, as to not disturb him, I moved slowly laying him down onto the bed. Making sure he didn't stir, I then went to the bathroom to wash up.

Passing by my alarm, that never did left its place from the fireplace, I saw that it was thirty eight minutes after five in the morning. Seeing as it was still early I made a choice to take a nice long bath.

I let the tub fill as I shed my clothes and neatly fold them before placing them into the hamper. Straightening up I caught a glimpse of myself on the mirror and froze. The scars are starting to fade but they are still there, barely, but still there. I brought a hand and traced a fairly long one from my right pectoral to the middle of my side.

The scar kindled memories that brought stinging to my eyes. The scar that had given me eternal youth; it was the scar that the last researcher given me in a desperate attempt to survive; a knife drove through the chest dragged down to my side. It's a mark that I swore to never forget even if the physical mark is gone, the mark of the sin I had made, the slaughter of the seventy eight researchers under the immortality project.

I knocked my head against the mirror and let tears flow from my eyes. It was wrong I knew that from the moment I started the project, I knew I had to kill them all in the end. But I had to do it, as Lelouch had said this was my punishment as well as his. Even if he did live through the years instead of in death, I could only imagine the pain he had felt as time washed away his loved ones lives; Nunnally, everyone in the student council, the black knights, Kallen.

Me. Did he think of me? Did he cried at the article back then of 'Zero' disappearing? Did he love me at all?

I knocked my head harder at the mirror and dragged in a shuddering breath before looking back at my reflection. I stared at it blankly for a while; my eyes seemed dead as I looked at them passively before a realization came to me.

Eyes! It's his eyes! Like the mark I bear on my skin, his Geass reminds him of all the sins he'd done. All the lives he'd taken, lives he drove to end, and lives he ruined; he has reminded himself of it through his eyes.

I wonder.

I wonder if he'd let me mend him. Although I am broken myself, I want to be able to make him smile, make him happy, make him see meaning in life as I had a glimpse of it from Kazuki.

"_He deserves better; you know that right?"_

C.C.'s words floated back into my mind. "Yes, he does…" I murmured to myself with a smile.

.

After a long bath I made my morning ceremonies and dressed for school. Finishing up with my uniform I turned to ready my bag when I came face to face with an impish smiling Kazuki.

"I think it is high time you to go for the kill Suzaku…" he said, smile not faltering.

I gave him a dull look. "Oh…? No more 'papa'?" I asked dully though playfully.

His smile twitched which brought me to smile. "Never mind unimportant things…" he said smile falling waving his hand in a dismissive manner and giving me a critical look. "You've been in that school for what, three months now?" he asked in a statement before moving and depositing himself to my lounge chair.

"…Is there a point for this conversation?" I asked passively, moving over to my desk and busied myself with the contents of my bag before exchanging some books with others as well as notes.

"…Suzaku, you've put off your happiness for far too long…" Kazuki said in an exasperated huff, sprawling his body more onto the chair as I turned to look at him with a raised brow. "You're doing it unconsciously you know…" Kazuki said leveling me with a flat stare which I returned with a confused look.

"You distance yourself from this 'Lelouch'…" he moved to stand and walked towards me before clapping me on the shoulder.

I opened my mouth to protest when he simply glared at me and squeezed at my shoulder. "Evidence of this little 'theory' of mine is that you always bring home a smile." He said simply which I gave him a dumbfounded look on.

"Huh…?" I asked intelligibly.

"A person in love and is pursuing his love always come home with a forlorn, blissful, satisfied, sneaky, embarrassed, ecstatic, broken or triumphant expression… he has one or the other of these expression because he is taking **action **in wooing the object of his affections…" he said with a glare. "…and you only come home with an 'I made him smile at me today' smile and it's frustrating the fuck out of me…" he said raising his voice as he got to the end of his tirade.

"Language…" I deadpanned automatically that he returned with a flat look.

He sighed and bowed his head some. "…the point is Suzaku, you're taking a whole eternity in making **some** progress… and I think it's high time you upped your game, so to speak…" he said and moved to flop down onto the chair yet again. "…so I'm giving you an ultimatum…" he paused for effect, lacing his fingers and placing his chin on them. "…the Céline's summer cotillion is coming up…" he abruptly said off topic, or so I thought. "You have till before the start of summer vacation to confess or I'm dragging you to the cotillion and let you fend for yourself from all the rich young ladies wanting a hand in my fortune…" he said airily before standing moving for the door. He paused as he opened the door with his right foot out. "Remember dear Suzaku… I **am** your guardian…" he cackled all the way down the hall.

I felt cold sweat bead at my forehead. He knows that even without pulling the 'guardian' card on me I have no choice, he'll make sure to get me on a plane to Paris using any means necessary and he'll do it in a manner I won't even expect.

I shuddered at the only one time that I went to a social party with him. Needless to say, I turned gay. I may be in love with Lelouch and all, but he didn't make my attraction to women vanish. That was how scarring that experience was.

I sighed and peered at my digital calendar on my desk and closed my eyes in aggravation. "One week…" I breathed out collapsing on my desk chair. "God, I only have one week…" I groaned cradling my head in my hands in helplessness.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: HAH! An UPDATE! I can't fucking believe I managed to update this thing… **

**WELL here I am now, will be spewing all kinds of excuses on why it took so damn long to update and yadda yadda… OH WELL, I'll save you the effort to read my 'great late excuse' lamer than Kakashi's and cry my eyes out and say:**

"**I FUCKING UPDATED!" **

**[Breathes out] I'm good…**

**So guys, thanks for reading and hopefully you'll take a **_**few**_** minutes from your **_**precious**_** time to drop me a review. I truly appreciate them, I may not say thanks to the reviewers through the story but I do appreciate you guys' comments. And 'sides, I find it frustrating when authors do that and answer them on the stories too… makes me mad when I realize the fucking commentary section's longer than the chapter itself…**

**[huff] let's not talk about my temperaMENTAL rants and end this chapter…**

**THANKS FOR READING and CYA NEXT CHAPTER LOVELIES!**


	11. What the FUCK was that

**What the FUCK was that**

"Well…" he drawled out in that sultry voice of him I never knew he had, hands still around my still rigid shaft milking every last drop I could offer. "That was quick…" he added with an amused tone.

A loud groan threatened to spill from my lips when footsteps echoed through the supposedly empty halls seeing as class is still in session. I sucked in a breath and bit my knuckle trying to stay silent as he started up his assault onto my neck.

The voices were muffled through the door of the supply closet we were currently in, though only slightly.

A particularly harsh suck against my pulse had my knees buckling. Snapping my eyes shut, I braced myself for the impact of the fall but found myself pulled up against strong chest that heaved in ragged breaths. Absently, a smirk tugged at my lips, feeling smug that it wasn't only me affected on our little game.

The footsteps faded in the back of my mind as his hands wandered again all over my body and always having one hand stoke me yet again to interest.

A moan tumbled through my lips as he continued his earlier preparation for a more sinful, more pleasurable act. His fingers twirled and parted, curled and thrusts, converting me yet again into an incoherent shivering mass of limbs unable to even stand on my own.

The movements hastened as if spurred on by my now slipping, almost gone, inhibitions. Moans, groans, whimpers and mewls were no longer _coaxed_ rather, slipped through willingly from my lips as all thoughts muddled and mixed then scattered leaving only _sensation_.

The heat grew higher, higher and burning through me until suddenly everything _stopped_.

"_Bastard…_" I hissed at him only receiving an amused chuckle.

I squirmed then struggled to turn and glare at the smug _unmoving_ asshole when suddenly I knew _why_ he stopped.

Slowly he circled the tip of his shaft around my puckered entrance eliciting a delighted shiver from me. He thrusts in shallowly, only ever letting the head slip through before pulling and repeating the process all over again.

My body shuddered uncontrollably as he only ever done _enough_ to keep the fire burning. A minute past of only _such_ and I feel the ache inside me grow worse. Furious shivers racked me as the _need_ grew ever stronger.

And then he chuckled, the fucking bastard. With that breathy velvet voice he whispered in my ear.

"…you know I like it when you beg."

A frustrated growl was my reply as he continued the shallow thrusts.

"…_fuck you_." I hissed out in animosity as he just chuckled at my shaking self.

"…oh contrary." He replied in a breathy low laugh that I only groaned at.

"…fuck me…" I murmured weakly hearing his answering inquiring hum having not heard me or just playing as if he didn't.

"…**damn it, fuck me already**…" I growled out cutting in a gasp when he suddenly thrusts all the way in.

"…yes…" he breathed against my ear. "…your majesty…" he added in playful jest.

"**Suzaku!**"

.

I breathed in a shuddering breath as my eyes blurred into focus. I stared at the familiar dusty pale blue ceiling of my apartment lit with the sunlight slipping in from the sliver of a crack of the thin dark blue curtained window.

I blinked at the slightly cracked ceiling that I just now noticed. Slowly I brought a hand to hair to brush through pausing when I saw it shaking. I sat up gingerly, feeling all my limbs shaking in the force of my orgasm. I groaned and shifted my lower half moaning as if my body was still in a state of orgasm.

True enough, I read about a woman still in a state of orgasm even after three hours in the net. But this couldn't be the same right?

I shifted and I felt my body shudder and collapsed onto the sheets again with a gasp.

Yeah, I guess I'm still there.

I writhed when the pressure on my lower abdomen intensified. I groaned and shifted myself so that I was kneeling on the bed before collapsing onto my elbows with my knees shaking.

"…Oh God." I hissed feeling my body moving in instinct. My pelvis shifted and rocked as if I was being fucked. "…Hah!" I gasped and reached down to touch myself.

_No not orgasm. I'm fucking horny. _

I groaned rubbing my face against the pillows.

_Not this again._

This only ever happened once, long ago, when the sweet love making dreams turned burning and carnal.

I gasped and wrapped my hand tighter but it's not enough.

_It's never fucking enough…_ I growled and stood, limbs suddenly regaining strength as I went to the bathroom and opened the cupboard retrieving a metal case which I quickly flipped open the lock and rummaged through the variation of the toys I have collected throughout the years and dug through to the very bottom where the largest of them lay in Silk velvet.

I moaned as I lay my eyes on the nine by two and a half inches dildo; preferring them than vibrators. My insides burned as I retrieved the realistic toy from its bed and washed it with scalding water by the tap. Deeming it clean I retrieved a bottle of lube from the cupboard leaving the box wide open by the sink counter and wandered back into bed.

Quickly, almost brutally I prepared myself and coated the toy liberally with lube before groaning and thumping my head on the bed for forgetting something. I stood with shaky legs towards the tap and opened the rear of the dildo where water goes. Quickly filling the tube I stumbled back to the bed almost falling once or twice as I go.

Again, I coated the realistic shaft in lube and guided it with shaking hands to my entrance. I shuddered as the tip brushed against the wet orifice and groaned as I slid the warm toy inside me.

I licked my lips. I loved this toy because it almost replicates the human penis, save of course that it doesn't cum inside you. But with its adjustable hardness and heating function, it performs quite closely as the real thing.

I gasp and groaned, moaned and mewled as I pleasured myself on my favorite toy with mind lost in the fantasy of the forceful Suzaku in my dream.

This dream I could deal with, this heat I could swallow since its only lust. Yes, fucking and being fucked, it's alright since no feelings are involved. With lust there's no guilt so I didn't hold back. Images and lewd words flew through my mind as my pace hastened.

_Close… so fucking close…_

My ears were ringing as if deaf and can't hear a thing only the thudding of my heart and the rush of my blood to my ears.

_Almost ther-_

"Lelouch?"

I froze. My whole body screamed in protest at the abrupt stop of pleasure.

"…are you awake?" again that voice.

I shuddered.

"…Suzaku…" I whispered as another shiver run down my spine as he called my name again.

"Lelouch, we'll be late… are you awake yet?" he called a little louder this time.

I bit my lip as I forcefully turned a loud moan into a quiet groan. Slowly, I started again, this time with his voice as my fuel.

"Lelouch?" he called once more causing a bout of shivers down my spine making me collapse on my forearm and face.

"…Yeah?" I managed to call out with a relatively normal voice.

I heard him sigh in relief. "…oh good your up…"

I moaned quietly. _Ye~s I am fucking __**up**__…_

"…C.C had gone on ahead and told me to come get you since she had no luck getting an answer…" he explained as I hastened my pace. "…are you coming anytime soon?" he asked innocently earning a manic grin from me.

"…Soon, just wait a bit!" I called, surprised at myself as I can converse in a relatively normal tone with a fake dick up my ass.

"…Okay, I'll just… yeah…" he trailed as I heard him lean on the door.

Quickly, I pumped the toy in an out accidentally letting out a loud groan.

I heard him shift, but didn't pause my hand.

_So CLOSE…_

"…are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"…_Yes_." I said breathlessly.

_Shit…_

"…Lelouch do you need help…? You sound like you're in pain…" he asked concerned, rattling the doorknob a bit.

_Yeah, I would fucking __**love **__your help…_

I moaned quietly nearing that edge as I forgot to answer him. And then suddenly it's done. I shuddered in shock as it hit me unawares before collapsing onto the sheets in an exhausted heap, body still shuddering. I lay there, forgetting that Suzaku was on the other side of the door waiting for a reply.

And then suddenly something 'clicked'.

I wondered absently what it was when again his voice reached my ears.

"…C.C. gave me a key and to come in to check up on you…" he said turning the knob to open the door.

_Why do I always forget to fucking lock the deadbolt…?_

I moaned in my head, mortified that I can't even move from my position of face first on the bed, stained hands weightlessly on the sheets, raised bum in the air with the toy still inside as my body still hasn't stopped cumming.

Slowly as if in slow motion, the door opened as he continued to rattle off excuses to come in before he looked over to me, freezing with eyes wide that suddenly dilated.

"…Wha…" he gaped; and as if on cue my muscles relaxed and the toy slid out and fell onto the mattress with a lewd wet sound. I can't even look sheepish with my twitching ass still high in the air and blissful expression that I'm _positive_ I'm wearing.

"…hey." I said lazily managing a half-assed smile.

I felt my eyes grew heavy and blinked. Three things happened at that spilt moment. The door banged shut, a neighbor of mine shouted in reprimand, and something slid in my entrance.

"…_fuck_ Lelouch, you're so~" he drawled in a moan that I joined before he gasped and shot off of me in an instant.

"…shit, Lulu, sorry, I... I didn't mean… well not _yet_… I mean uh… _fuck_…" he babbled.

I groaned in effort and move to sit, succeeding after a few minutes of argument with my muscles.

"…'Lulu'?" I asked him with a raised brow.

He gaped at me. "…_that_'s what you're questioning?" he hissed in disbelief.

I blinked at him and gave a stupid smile. "…wait a few minutes when my brain caught up…"

.

And indeed a few minutes later with my body washed and dressed, my sheets replaced, appetite fed, hair combed, teeth brushed, _and _brain caught up, we sat in the bed slash living room in an awkward silence with the heavy scent of sex still in the air.

"Lelouch I…" and "About earlier…" was chorused by us both.

We twin a sigh.

"Look I…" and "Suzaku I'm…" we duet again before he raised his palm and looked at me straight in the eye.

"I love you, please be mine… I'll let you to think about it..." he said quickly and nodded briskly and then he's gone leaving me staring at the gaping door with an equally gaping mouth.

"…What the FUCK was that?" I hissed glaring at the speck of form of Suzaku running for the school.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Didja expect that my pretties? [Evil Cackle] it just strike my fancy to write a smut and well I distinctly recall **_**someone**_** wanting it to be 'M' already, so yeah, I wrote this for your and my pleasure. Well mostly **_**your **_**pleasure and **_**my**_** amusement. Seriously I was cackling when I wrote this chap. **

**Sounded like a witch too…**

**Anywho, let's get to the important bit of this AN shall we…?**

**[deep breath]**

**I UPDATED AND I AM HIGH! *cough* sugar *cough***

**[exhales]**

**Yup, done… now onto the more boring part.**

**Do you pretties like Sebastian x Ciel pairing of Kuroshitsuji?**

**If you do, then hurrah! Let's celebrate! Cuz I'm posting a new story by that pair and story! And let's hope I don't sound like a choking retard on this one too… XD**

**I should probably go back and re-do the 'Eyes that shine the brightest' now but I kept telling myself, if I re-do it, I won't have a reminder of my old bumbling self so I let it be… **

**That's why, I will be posting a new story of the same pairing to soothe and balm my gashing grammar newbness on the other story.**

**And YES ****newbness**_**is **_**a word! In **_**my**_** vocab at least…**

**So anyways, I shall bid you adieu, to carry on your social lives while I wallow on my social-lifeless, again that **_**is **_**a word, and see you next chapter my pretties! MUWAH.**

**OH! And P.S. "It only takes MINUTES to REVIEW…"**


	12. Whenever You're Ready

**Whenever You're Ready**

The sharpie made a squeaking sound as I drew a circle around another date on the cheap flip calendar I bought out of a whim to count down the days of my impending doom.

Admittedly, the cotillion is becoming more and more appealing to me since that stupid slip-up a four nights ago. Now the last week turned three days ultimatum counts as Lelouch's temper meter instead. Hopefully the dance would come sooner than any confrontation from the raven.

For as long as I knew Lelouch, the man had never let an issue, no matter small, be left unsettled more than a week at the very least. I fear for my manhood when he does snap and I wish I'd be over a few seas away when it happens.

But somehow dread pooled in my stomach as I look at the black sharpie starkly contrasting against the white of the simple numbered calendar. It wasn't much to look at but it did serve its purpose, a reminder of my timely demise lurking around the corner now, in the hands of a gorgeous raven with hips still slender I remembered.

Those thin yet deliciously luscious lips inviting mine for a taste.

Those strong yet seemingly delicate limbs bent to support him on the bed.

His back arched as his arms couldn't hold him up any longer.

His beautiful lust lidded eyes that lacked the usual contacts to shut out the pink pigment of the code's mark.

Those raven locks that felt slightly coarse in his hand but felt oh so wonderful still.

That voice that sounded so hoarse, lazily greeting me, shameless of his position that I'd caught him in. The sound of it in a moan like a velvet caress as I slid in-

"SUZAKU!"

I jumped dropping the sharpie on the floor at the familiar voice that sounded a little too close for comfort.

I froze as a million of thoughts, excuses, and scenarios on how I'd respond to the man that I now hear thundering down the hall with the distant protesting sound of a steward of his unwelcomed presence passed through my mind.

I felt a somehow damp feeling on my lips and reached a hand up to see what it was.

_Blood; I have a fucking nosebleed and Lelouch is coming in any second._

I stare down at the speckle of blood on my fingers slightly peeved that no amount of nano technology could stop the conditioned response of overthinking.

Tilting my head back I felt the blood rush back and finally my mutated cells started the short process of fixing the blood rush. I just finished healing when my doors flew opened and shook on its hinges.

Reflexively, I snapped my head towards the sound and found a seething Lelouch panting out uneven breaths that suddenly broke into a gasp. His eyes lost their manic rage as he scrambled over to me taking my face in his hands.

"…w-what happened?" he asked shakily as he looked at me with panic his hand. "…The rooms cool enough…" he murmured as he checked me all over. "…you don't seem like you were doing anything strenuous…" he murmured further as he continued to poke and prod all over me before suddenly stopping and straightening up to look me in the eye.

My eyes widened as I saw tears in his face. "Suzaku…" he choked in a sob before cupping my face again. "…you're not dying right?" he choked out caressing my cheek bones with his thumbs. "…please tell me you're not leaving me right?" he said in an incessant tone. "…God Suzaku, why were you bleeding through your nose?" he choked out tugging at the front of my shirt before burying his face in my clothed chest. "…I'm pretty sure the Geass is still working on you so you should have made some experiment to acquire everlasting youth or something like that…" he hissed through the cloth. "…don't tell me there's a fucking time limit…" he choked out tightening his hold onto my shirt.

"Lelouch…" I whispered softly, bringing up my hands to lie upon his.

I felt a smug grin tug my lips wide. I can't help being happy, ecstatic actually, that Lelouch cared so much.

Slowly I coaxed him to let go and look at me. As soon as I saw his reddening eyes, my grin turned into a soft smile. "…it's fine, there wasn't anything wrong… the cells were perfected and I made sure of that, I'm not going anywhere…" I said softly as I swept a few fringes on his face aside to get a better view of his glistening eyes.

"Then…" he croaked out in question, hands tightening again around my shirt.

"…my thought process exceeded maximum and well, the bleeding was a condition response…" I explained with a light smile that somehow calmed him enough to let go of my shirt and just lay his hand over my chest before throwing me a chilling glare freezing me in place.

"You have some explaining to do…" Lelouch said in a deathly low voice and then he moved, swiftly over to the bed and crossed his right leg over the other as he gave me an expectant look.

Consciously I fixed my shirt and unbuttoned a few buttons to be able to breathe and took a calming breath before moving over to my lounge chair and sat stiffly at the very edge of it. I felt my hands twitch against my knees as I held back the urge to twiddle them against the other. Slowly, I looked up and felt myself gulp in nervousness.

I breathed a sigh before looking Lelouch in the eye. "…first let me apologize…" I said with a slight grimace as a flash of hurt passed his that turned serious yet again, silently urging me to continue. "…I wanted to apologize to you since you are the only one left who knew Euphemia personally…" I said slowly watching him of every expression that warrants me to stop.

Finding none I took a breath and continued. "…I realized I used her…" I said bowing my head in shame. "…she was the vision of a perfect ally; someone that I believed had the power to change everything, to give my country, my people the rights they deserved…" I paused to look up at Lelouch whose eyes seemed so empty that it broke my heart to see him close off from me.

"…she was every bit of a goddess I had envisioned…"

"…goddess…" he broke in in a humorless huff. "…she is indeed seemed of holy origins, despite us sharing a father." He said in humorless jest.

I frowned at him and he smiled brokenly before gesturing for me to continue. "…but later I found that I was seeing her in your light." I said in a somewhat breathy voice that I slapped myself inside for. "…she was the vision of you as a child. Strong and unyielding yet still gentle, doing everything in his power to protect those he held dear…" pausing I looked up and gave him a smile. "…unconsciously, I thought of you in her… you, who loved peace, who wanted equality, the most…" I said fondly, remembering our childhood and his passion filled words. "…I hated you when you killed her because she was the purest form of yourself, as I thought to my-," I paused, shaking my head "…no deluded myself in." I broke off into a sorrowful sigh.

"…I didn't want to resolve to bloodshed, I thought I could do better from the inside and change _something_…" I croaked as I felt tears spill from my eyes. "…I wanted to change something, no matter how small…" I whispered and clasped my hands together in a tight grip bowing my head against them. "…and then I woke up to see the truth, you never were any different from the boy I met, if you were, it was that you desired more than what I hoped to achieve, and that you were willing to give all, sacrifice everything, even your _life_…" I hissed the word out painfully.

"…and then I realized something, you _are_ a god… ruthless to bring about greater good… sacrificing all that was needed for the better even if it makes you appear more like the devil in everyone's eyes instead…" I broke off quietly.

"…and then I came to realize too late; that all along, from the start, I've loved you dearly…" I said in a soft voice not daring to look up. "…too late to be selfish and asked for all of you when it amounts to everything…" I paused to bring my hands to my head and grip a little tightly at my locks. "…I was too late to ask you to love me back… and just seeing you _there_... it's… I guess I couldn't help but touch…" I whispered letting my hands fall to my lap and dared a look up at him finding myself gasping as he was kneeling in front of me, face twisted in pain, of what I couldn't tell.

"I never was a god…" he said softly, too soft that even when he was so close I strained to hear it. "…I was a broken boy who wanted something much little than you… at first it was for Nunnally, and then came you and your father…" he continued, smiling a little brokenly as he brought a hand to cup my cheek. "…I was only a man that lost himself a few more times before finally seeing the bigger picture… my once so little goal grew large at the addition of my friends, the black knights, and everyone that they loved… it extended so far out of reach and somehow I realized I can change the world myself…" he said with a sorrowful smile. "…I realized that I was only one human in exchange for the world… a world where everyone I love is safe…" he said before breaking into a sweet yet apologetic smile letting his hand fall to settle into my hands instead. "…where you're safe, if a little broken…"

I felt warmed, closing my eyes contently as he reached forward and brought me in an embrace.

"…not anymore…" I whispered into his chest that he hummed in question for. "…'m not br'ken 'nymore…" I muffled through his shirt as I burrowed my face further into the cloth before laying my head sideways onto it and looked up at Lelouch. "…I'm no longer broken with you here…" I said peering up at him and watched with a growing smile as his eyes widened and returned the smile.

"…you're fuckin' sappy…" he chuckled, breath catching a little before placing a sweet kiss onto my visible eyelid.

"…you've no one to blame but your beautiful self…" I murmured absently as he laughed softly at the weak accusation.

After climbing into the lounge chair and settling into each other comfortably, we sat there in blissful silence, not in any hurry to break the peaceful moment having had not a chance at such peace. That is until a hiss was heard from the still gaping door.

"…stop pushing, I'm still your boss you ingrates…"

"Pardon, Sir but young master have been more like the master of the house than you have ever been…" an elderly voice said in a hushed tone making me huff a mirthful breath earning an inquisitive glance from Lelouch.

"…heightened hearing…" I explained in a soft murmur earning an understanding hum from him before he burrowed further into my shoulder and settling with a contended sigh.

"…why aren't they doing anything?" I heard Kazuki hissed in impatience making me roll my eyes.

"…_**Tojiru**_…" I said aloud earning a confused look from the raven in my arms. I gave him a shrug and listened for the quiet creak of the door before it shut with a light thud and a soft click of the lock, huffing in mirth at the low strings of cusses Kazuki spouted as soon as the door shut closed.

Again we sat there in each other arms, enjoying the comfortable silence before Lelouch looked up at me nervously.

"We are dating right?" he asked softly.

"Of course…" I said with a bright smile. "If not, I could propose right now…" I said in all seriousness as he looked at me like I grew another head.

He paused looking up in thought before turning back to me with a smile. "…maybe next time… I like this right now…" he smiled before settling back to his position earlier.

"…okay, I'll wait whenever you're ready…" I murmured into his hair before settling into a peaceful sleep absently listening to his evening breaths as he joined me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Angst n Fluff… mmm a bit bitter sweet for my tongue but I enjoyed writing it…**

**Did ya all enjoy it? Well thank God if you did… :D**

**I wrote this while sane…**

**I actually did a double take when I finished this and realized I wrote a chapter of REUNITED while sane…**

**No sugar, caffeine, adrenaline rush or even lack of sleep.**

**I just woke up and messed around in my PC and found my FF folder and browsed through my stories before settling into writing this one on whim and here we are…**

**Well in any case, thank you for everyone that is continuing on supporting this story and please continue on doing so… I appreciate all the follows and favorites and I am sorry if I can't really PM all of you guys. I am not the most industrious person and often am being chewed at being too laid back for my own good.**

**Now then, see you all in the next chapter and remember always!**

**It only takes MINUTES to REVIEW. **


	13. Yes, Very Nice

Ignoring the groans, curses, shrieks and grumbles that drowned my frustrated grunts, I hunted through my spatial waste of a closet for the perfect outfit to get that idiotic Suzaku to get passed holding hands and innocent cuddling.

Seriously, I think we're way past teenage flirting in our age.

Dreadfully, I'm slightly considering that he's hurt on my apparent 'rejection' on his proposal.

My exact words were '…maybe next time…'

Was it so hard to comprehend that I only _**postponed**_ what will _**definitely**_ happen?

Though I'm counting on the thought that _maybe_… he's just that old fashion?

I shook my head to clear my mind of thoughts that I'm certain will stray, sooner or later, to the murky recesses of my mind and glared at the now almost emptied closet.

"I don't understand; how is this so difficult?" I groaned to myself, ignoring the background noises that grew ever the more incessant. "**Shut up C.C…**" I growled over to the green haired bitch, err 'witch'.

"…I am perfectly entitled to curse all Japanese games." She said flatly as if it explained everything, eyes never leaving the screen of her PSP.

"…because?" I asked, couldn't help the curiosity that bubbled in me. I think my writer's instincts are tingling again.

"…I'm a bitch." She said with her nose held high as if saying 'deal with it!'

And I did, by ignoring the _bitch_.

Again, I faced the disastrous war zone I had created. Ruling the world seemed so much more effortless than finding a measly pair of trousers, shirt and shoes for a date.

Admittedly, even the relativity theory is looking more enlightening than this right now.

Finding the whole issue a pain, both figuratively and literally (when I stepped onto a studded belt that I doubted on how I came to the possession of), I flopped down beside the now attentive _bitch_.

Yes, I'm still calling her that.

I looked over at her and saw that she was amused. My brow ticked.

I see you enjoy my woes… "Bitch…"

"Oh Lelouch, no need to be such a prick just cuz you're not getting some." She mocked, tossing her PSP, which I noticed had a cracked screen, to me and proceeded to roam the room filled with mountains of clothing.

I turned onto my stomach and tossed the ruined device somewhere onto the massive mattress before cupping for my own, still whole, PSP under my pillow and proceeded on playing with it.

I ignored the shuffling and rustling easily as I have accustomed myself with the woman's nitpicking and focused on finishing the final stage of the game that I was pretty sure, C.C. was cursing up and down earlier on.

"Lelouch!" she called, screeched more likely, before tossing me clothing that smothered me right in the face promptly making me drop the PSP.

"How'd you manage to get the Saeki x Saeki ending?" she question pushing me away to look at the screen of the PSP that was currently congratulating me on a 'job well done'.

"It's a strategy game that involves reading human psyche and calculating all the possible action they'll take… I was once an evil dictator that ruled the world with an iron fist, this thing is child's play…" I snorted and rolled away from the gushing female and looked down onto the garment I had in arms.

Dark blue dyed straight cut denims, dark silvery green sleeveless V-necked shirt and a pair of dark green loafer slip on.

"Huh…" was my _intelligent_ reply.

"You're welcome…"

"Hmm…"

"I'll clean up then leave in a while…"

I grunted.

"Alright, alright…" she hissed at me, locking the screen, then proceeded on cleaning up my mess.

I opened my mouth to say something again.

"…I won't break your PSP and thanks for cracking the Saeki x Saeki ending…" she snapped.

And my mouth snapped shut right along her tone.

"Thanks." I sent over to her and made my way towards the bathroom for a bath.

I'm so glad I set my alarm at five in the morning, now I can spend a long bath and still have plenty of time to get myself ready.

Though, I didn't account on me falling asleep in the bath.

When my apartment clock rang twelve noon I shot up and almost slipped to my death.

Halleluiah for shower support bars; even if I'm an atheist.

I hurried out the tub after getting my bearings and tugged on the drain plug with my foot when I tripped on it before facing my mirror and turning on my hair blower, courtesy of the evil bitch, err witch.

"Damn it, he'll be here soon!" I hissed to myself as I blow dried my hair till at least it wasn't dripping wet and unplugged it before shooting out to my room and finding my outfit laid on the bed I quickly changed forgoing underwear since even if the jeans were straight cut, they were tight as hell.

Jumping around for a few minutes I finally managed to slip into the pair of tormenting pants when the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" I shouted shoving the neckline of my top through my head hurriedly, already knowing who it was outside the door.

Finally finished dressing I paused when I heard no reply from the other side of the door. I felt the tingle of danger ran down my spine and somehow a smile worked through my lips as the hairs on the back of my neck prickled.

The doorbell rang again and this time I was there in front of the door with hands shaking in anticipation.

True enough, I do not crave death as much as I have some thousand years ago. But the thrills that danger brings still send me in an indescribable euphoria.

Swiftly I threw the door open and the person on the other side lashed out with a gun that swiftly enough clattered to the floor when I kicked it out of his grasp.

"Good afternoon…" I said pleasantly with a wide grin.

The Geass flashed behind the contacts as I took a good look at the intruder.

He was looking at me with a look of hatred as he cradled his hand that I kicked.

"What did you want with me…? …student council president, Kongo Harumi?" I asked sweetly while he snarled at me.

"You fucking fag!" he snarled swinging at me again while I gave him a flat look.

Easily, I had him face down on my carpeted floor with his arms sprained beside him.

And what wonderful timing Suzaku has when he stormed into my already opened door to see me sitting on the heap of trash known as the school's student council president.

"Afternoon, you're late Suzaku…" I said in a bored drawl, shifting my sitting, ignoring the groan of pain the boy below me uttered.

"Thank god you're alright…" Suzaku breathed as he collapsed on his knees a few feet in front of me.

"I can take care of this much, thank you…" I sniffed slightly indignant. "Why're you late?"

"I had to take care of this guy's friends and send them off to the precinct… the boys only spilled everything when they were there so I had to run here…" he explained urging me to move off from the boy below me.

I sighed and moved off after pushing him down one last time with all my weight and stood up.

The teen was idiotic enough to try and reach for the gun despite his sprained arms in front of **Suzaku**. Well I can't blame him; he didn't know he was up against an ex-soldier.

Lo and behold, the kid fell flat on his face, hissing when he jarred his arms.

"I'll call the police… just wait a bit, yeah?" he asked me with a smile that I returned with my own.

He stepped out just as I heard him tell the officer of the address while I looked over to the boy sitting there glaring at me with hatred burning in his eyes.

Slightly curious at the boy's motive, I removed one contact and stared him in the eye. Immediately upon seeing my eye he froze. "Why did you target me? Tell me everything." I commanded and he nodded mouth agape as he retold his tragic story of being raped over and over by his neglecting mother's new husband and couldn't fight back, so he turned his anger to those others the same as the man.

I wanted to bash the kid's face in. Because, logically, you'd blame your mother for neglecting the bastard she married again dammit! But more than that I wanted to beat the kid's step father half to death for even thinking much more doing the act of rape!

I'm so **pissed**.

"Lelouch, I called the authorities, they'll be here in fi… ve… Uh, what's wrong? You look like you want to kill someone…" Suzaku called as he came back in the room.

"**Yes, I do in fact want to kill someone, either this piece of shit here of the other piece of **_**rotten**_** shit that made this shit here look and smell like rainbows.**" I growled out gritting my teeth. "How dare them! How dare they ruin my date!" I screeched stomping my feet like a child.

I know it's unsightly but I couldn't help but be pissed. I already planned the whole course of the date only to have my plans on hold because of a fucking traumatic child wanting the easiest way to vent anger.

I could feel a vein throbbing on my head as I glared at the now sleeping piece of shit. Feeling vengeful, I lashed out and kicked him in the side effectively waking him up.

"Morning dipshit." I growled at the deer caught in headlights look he got. "You know I wanna stomp on that face of yours till your fucking bloody you'll need a blood transfusion from the hospital." I said to him seriously while he only glared at me having had recovered from his earlier surprise of being woken up. "But I can't since the cops are coming to get you-"

"No don't! Don't let them get me! He'll just do it again, saying I've been a bad fucking boy and he'll call his friends too! No! Don't! Please don't!" he said hysterically grating on my nerves.

"Argh! Fine, whatever! I'll fucking help you!" I said as he looked up looking grateful.

Yeah as if I'll let you be grateful after ruining my day.

Swiftly I kicked him in the face and kept beating him until he's bloody.

"…y-you said, you'll help me…" he gritted out with tears of pain in his eyes.

"I am, I'm sending to the hospital to get a full body check-up…" I said as I kicked him again in the gut when I heard a gasp from the door then a pair of coppers moved in to restrain me.

"Stand down! What's happening here?" one bellowed, the other restraining me by the arm.

"I'm giving this piece of shit a taste of his medicine when he came knocking on my door and whipping out a gun at me!" I snarled at the officer holding me who frowned.

"You can't just do that!" the other said as he moved towards the boy and lifted the other's face. "Hey, isn't this Hasumi-chan? Huh, let's get you home then boy…" the cop said with a leer.

Fucking dirty bastard.

"Home? You'll take the bastard home? You should be slapping handcuffs on that piece of shit right now and taking him to a fucking juvenile detention or some shit!" I bellowed shrugging off of the other cop's slacken grip and turned to look at the man who looked stunned.

"Gotou, what the fuck are you saying? We need to get the boy to the hospital!" the man bellowed pulling out his cellphone and dialing the ambulance.

"Damn it, Honda, just shut up and do as you're told alright?" Gotou shouted at the man.

"You're not my superior asshole, this kid needs medical attention and I'm getting him that…" he said as he talked with the person on the other line.

"Fuckin'" Gotou cursed and lunged at Honda only to have Suzaku pin him on the floor in one swift move. He tried to get out of the hold and only successfully irritating his twisted arm.

A few moments later the siren of the ambulance was heard throughout the neighborhood and Hasumi got taken to the hospital to get his full physical and had his condition discovered. Seven detectives were prosecuted with rape and were sent to jail with a sentence of lifetime when I pulled a string and had that lot all rot there where they belong.

Hasumi apologized with a proper dogeza and I forgave him when I had him kissed my toes, literally. Though, amazingly enough he did so with vigor I had to kick him in the face so he's stop licking them.

All in all, the encounter with one Kongo Harumi ended with a happy end note; though, we're not talking about his fucking happy glittering rainbow colored ending.

We're talking about my date with Suzaku; so let's backtracked to after we exited the precinct after giving our testimonies at around seven in the fucking evening.

"Hungry?" Suzaku asked softly, taking my hand into his as we walked away from the building of doom.

"Chinese?" I asked tiredly.

"How about some fish and chips, I'll cook." He said with a soft smile as he tugged me to his car that only now I get to appreciate.

Cadillac, stylish and comfortable; I like it.

Well first date attempt, failed. Though, at least I got a meal out of it; also a ride on a nice car.

I tuned in when Suzaku ignited the engine and the thing just _purred_.

Yes, very nice…

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**Hmmm… I've got nothing. [shrugs] **


End file.
